


The Sandman Folder Icon

by Denig37



Series: Folder Icons [10]
Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Icon, folder icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folder icon for The Sandman comics by Neil Gaiman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandman Folder Icon

**Author's Note:**

> Template from [HERE](http://liaher.deviantart.com/art/TV-Series-Folders-Part-1-256431276).  
> You can download the file [HERE](http://denig37.deviantart.com/art/The-Sandman-Folder-Icon-597613318).


End file.
